Watching the Big Four Movie 3
by Toni42
Summary: 300 years have past since the second movie was watched. The dragons are exctinct. The kingdoms in ruins. I have summond the Seasons, the Guardians, Pitch Black and the Burgees children to watch 'The Big Four Movie 3: Rise of the Childhood Guardians.' And now, the third story has begun...
1. The Story Continues

**Dun... dun... DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN (Bum, bum, bum)...**

**Yo, I'm back**

**And I'm on the track.**

**I'm the Fury in the Night,**

**I'm fearless, I'll give ya all a fright.**

**And I'm back in the race's,**

**And I'm getting first place's,**

**And now I hope to update on a daily basis.**

* * *

_Chapter One:_

_The Story Continue's_

"Oof!"

Hiccup shook his head, trying to get rid of the shock of the sudden landing. He looked up from where he still lay on the stone floor and realised, with an excited jolt, that he was, for the third time in his life, in the Stone Room before the Theater in the G.M.A.D. Lair.

He looked over to see his friends, Jack Frost, Rapunzel Corona, Merida DunBroach, Mike DunBroach, Emma Overland-Frost, Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout Jorgenson, Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorstone, Fishlegs Igerman, Heather Thorn, Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Meatlug, Sprout, Maximum, Buttercup and Baby Tooth.

Jack stood up, stumbling slightly before catching his balance. "Are we... ?"

"Yes!" Rapunzel exclaimed, jumping to her feet excitedly.

It had been a very long time since they'd been here, more than one year. Instead, it had been three hundred. Stoick, Valka, Gobber, the Vikings and the dragons had long since been exctinct. The Highlanders were gone, as well as Corona. The group had slowly seperated from each other.

Hiccup, the dragons and other spirit Vikings had been the first to go, after the dragons went exctinct and the Vikings left and began becoming more cevil.

And then it was Merida, Mike and Buttercup, once DunBroach had turned to ruins and tecnology came along.

Then went Rapunzel, Flynn and Max, once Corona, too, went into ruins.

Jack, Emma and Baby Tooth stayed at the Pole.

They went to see each other when ever they could, which was mostly on a daily basis, and always got together for the Holidays, like Christmas and Easter and Birthdays.

There was a blinding flash of light and North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, Pitch, a brown haired boy, a girl with brown eye's and reddish-brown hair, two dark skinned boy's, a blond boy with red glasses, a small blond girl, and a large girl with short brown hair wearing a pink tutu appeared.

There was another flash and NightFury999 appeared before them.

She had changed a little.

He brown hair was now in a pony tail and her fringe, instead of hanging in front of her right eye, was tucked behind her ear. Her purple jumper was gone and replaced by a tuqruoise t-shirt with a turtle symbol on it and a sea-blue hoodie. Instead of wearing skinny jeans, she wore baggy light blue jeans with a hole on the left knee. She still had her silver skrill necklace and had glasses in front of her brown eye's. Instead of having a book tied around her waist, she had it tied around her right upper leg. The book's title was _The Big Four Move 3: Rise of the Childhood Guardians._

"Night!" Tooth said, her wings buzzing excitedly.

"Hello, Tooth." Night greeted. "Now, as you can see, we have a few new people with us today. Meet Jamie, Pippa, Caleb, Claude, Monty, Sofie, and Cupcake."

Hesitantly, the kids waved at the Guardians, completley ignoring the Seasons and Pitch, as if they were invisible.

"Now," Night said, "For the new one's, allow me to explain. I have transported you all here to watch the third- and, sadly, final- movie about the Big Four. It begins 300 year's after the second film. When everything's ready, this stone door will open and you will all take a seat."

With that said, she vanished.

The children looked at each other excitedly and began chatting.

"Final?" Mike asked, "This is the final film? Nothing more's gonna happen?"

"Aw." Jack said in dissapointment.

Rapunzel shrugged sadly, "Well, the story has to end at some point."

"Ya, but _now_?" Jack said.

The stone door opened.

The group entered, the children some what hesitantly, and looked around.

The theater looked almost exactly the same as last time. The difference's was that there were less seats, probably because it wasn't going to hold three whole kingdom's and some others.

In the front row, there was a forest green seat with a Night Fury on it, obviously Hiccup's, a light blue seat with a darker blue Deadly Nadder on it for Astrid, a light brown with a dark brown Gronckle for Fishlegs, a light green with a dark green Zippleback for Ruffnut, a dark green with a light green Zippleback for Tuffnut, a sea green with a sea blue Sea Terror for Heather, a red with a orange Monstrous Nightmare for Snotlout. Next to these seat's where stone slabs for their dragons.

On the left of Hiccup's seat was an icy blue one with a snowflake. Next to that one was a sky blue seat with a snowflake. Next to that was a purple one with a sun, then a darker purple one with a sun. Then a dark red one with a bear head, then a lighter red one with a bear head.

In the second row, there was a seat that looked like it was made out of green and blue feathers. Next to the feather one was one that looked like it was made dream sand. Next to that was a large, comfy red one. Then a grey one with markings.

In the third row were a bunch of different colored seats- blue, green, red, yellow, pink, purple and orange.

And in the very, _very _back was a pitch black one.

Night appeared in front of the large white screen, "Hiccup, you get the green one with the Night Fury. Astrid, light blue. Fishlegs, brown. Ruffnut, light green. Tuffnut, dark green. Heather, sea green. Snotlout, red. Dragons, next to riders."

They happily sat down, though the children were looking from Night to the 'empty' seat's in confusion.

"Jack and Emma, blue with snowflake."

Jack sat down next to Hiccup, Emma on his other side, and Baby Tooth resting on his shoulder.

"Rapunzel, purple next to Em. Flynn, next to Rapunzel. Mike, dark red. Merida, light red. Max and 'Cup can lay at their owner's feet."

"Tooth, feathery seat. Sandy, next to Tooth. North, big red one. Bunnymund, the one with the marking's."

"Now. Jamie, you get the blue one. Sofie, green one on Jamie's left. Pippa, red one on Jamie's right. Monty, yellow. Cupcake, pink. Caleb, purple. Claude, orange. Pitch, black one."

The Guardians and Season's glared at the black figure, who glared right back with yellow eye's, before sitting down.

When everyone was seated, Night gave a single nod and vanished.

The screen lit up, the lights dimmed, and the watchers waited expectantly.

* * *

**I. Have. RETURNED!  
**

**Sorry for taking so long, but I've been a bit busy. And I'm going to go to Scotland for a week on Tuseday (3rd of April) and I wont' be back until next week. For the next three day's I'll be updating as much as I can.**

**Now, if you want a song to be in, please post it in the reviews!**

**And to those who PM me, I now have 47, so it's probably gonna take me a while to sort through them. I'm not going to do it now, because it's *check's watch* 10:44 pm, and I should probably be going to sleep.**

**Anyway, I can't WAIT to get started on this and, yes, this will be the _final film. _Sorry.**

**Night's out!**


	2. Invisible

_Chapter Two:_

_Invisible_

**We roll over grassy hill's, tree's littering the ground, their leaves yellow, red and orange.**

**Emma:**

**"Three hundred and one year's ago, the Big Four met. They journeyed together and stopped the Bogeyman, Pitch Black, from destroying childhood and spreading fear and terror-"**

**We come to a sudden, screaching hault.**

**Flynn:**

**"Wow, wow, wow. Isn't fear and terror the same thing?"**

**Emma:**

**"Does it really matter?"**

**Flynn:**

**"Yes."**

**Astrid:**

**"Will you just shut up and let the girl continue!"**

**Flynn:**

**"What? I'm just pointing out that fear and terror are the exact same thing-"**

**Jack:**

**"And moving on!"**

"It _is _the same thing." Monty pointed out.

Pippa, Jamie and the other kid's glared at him.

"What?"

**Emma:**

**"****_Anyway_****. A year later, they united again and defeated Venom the Lord of the Dead. And now three hundred years have passed. The dragons are extinct, the Dark Ages have passed and, ever so very slowly, the children, one by one, forgot about the Big Four and their Helper's, leaving them completley invisible to all but themselves and other spirits."**

**Astrid took over:  
**

**"Autumn was the first to leave. They decided that, to cover more ground, they were going to split up. Me, Hiccup and Toothless stuck together. Snotlout left with Ruffnut and Fishlegs and Tuffnut went with Heather. Hiccup, Toothless and I stay in the Scotland hills." **

**We come to overlook a cove, it's ground covered in Autumn leave's, tree's with red, yellow and brown leave's blowing in the soft breeze.**

**A young boy sat by the lake, leg's crossed, playing a wooden flute. He wore a tight black suit with black leather boot's that reached just bellow his knee's. He wore fingerless gloves and his black hood laid between his shoulder blades. A sword was straped to his back. Though the case was black, blending into his suit, the sword itself were the color's of the atomospher around him.**

**The calming music filled the cove, the wind whirling around, as if it where dancing to the soft tone's.**

**A bush rustled behind him.**

**Hiccup stopped playing for a moment. Then, his green eye's never leaving the ripples in the lake's water, he continued.**

**Over at the bush, Toothless poked his head out out, his forked tounge hanging out of his mouth like an excited puppy, his green eye's wide and playful. **

The kids and Tooth 'Aww'd.

**Toothless hopped out of the bush, his tail wagging happily, and silently tip toed over to a tree, which was closer to his human companion, to hide, though it didn't conceal half his large body.**

The watchers chuckled and the kid's and Tooth 'Aww'd again. Pitch just rolled his eye's. Honestly, it was supposed to be a _Night Fury _not a bloody puppy!

**Screen move's up to show Hiccup's face. He was smiling, looking throughly amused, still playing his wooden flute. **

**Toothless crept out from behind the tree and _slo-o-o-o-owly _crawled over to Hiccup. About an inch away, he slammed himself to the ground and covered his eye's with his paw's, as if not seeing would mean not being seen.**

More 'Aww's.

**When Hiccup didn't move, Toothless peeked out from behind his paw's. Then, very slowly, he leaned back, his butt shaking like a cat about to pounce. And then he leapt-**

**Calmly, Hiccup bent his back forward, and Toothless leapt over him and right into the lake.**

The dragon grumbled and cuffed Hiccup on the back of his head with his tail.

"Ow!" Hiccup chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "What did I do?"

**Hiccup rolled over laughing, while Toothless re-surfaced, shaking his scaly head and spraying water everywhere.**

**"Ha, ha, very funny." He glared at the laughing boy. **

"It talk's!" Claude exclaimed, leaning forward in his seat excitedly.

**The dragon extended it's black wing and splashed, dowsing Hiccup in water.**

**The boy shook his head like a wet dog, getting all the water out of his hair and spraying it at Toothless, who raised his wing to protect himself.**

Jack shook his head fondly. "Honestly, Hiccup, I swear your more dragon than human."

Hiccup blushed.

**Hiccup laughed, stood up, jumped and shouted "Canon ball!"**

**The splash sent a wave right into Toothless's face.**

**Astrid landed on Stormfly a little way's away. She wore sky blue metal armour with a helmet in the shape of a Deadly Nadder's head.**

**She slid off her Nadder's back, looking at the two boy's fondly, Stormfly chirping curiously behind her. They hadn't notice her presence, so focused were they on their water fight.**

**Rapunzel:**

**"The boy in the black suit is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Dragon Trainer, Dragon Rider, Inventor, Viking, Heir of the Hairy Hooligan's of Berk, and Spirit of Autumn."**

The kid's gapsed. They were staring. At Hiccup.

Hiccup leaned back in shock. "You can see me?"

Ever so slowly, Jamie nodded.

Hiccup's face broke into a wide green, "Yes!" he fist pumped.

**Rapunzel:**

**"The dragon is Toothless, he's a Night Fury. Hiccup has the power to understand Dragonese, the language that dragon's spoke. Toothless is Hiccup's brother in all but blood.**

**The girl is Astrid, Hiccup's girlfriend-"**

**There's the sound of someone chocking on their drink.**

**"-she's a Valkyrie, from the same tribe. Her dragon, the Deadly Nadder, is called Stormfly. Astrid and Stormfly are one of Hiccup's Autumn Helpers."**

**The screen slowly circle out of the cove and up into the cloud dotted blue sky.**

**We slowly move down to show an island, way out to sea.**

**Mike:**

**"After Hic left, Me, Merida and Buttercup soon followed. We went to Madagascar, near the South of Africa."**

**We move over a thick jungle. A figure stood on a thick branch, overlooking the jungle. She wore a brown fur suit, the hood pulled over up head was a bear's head. Patches here and there were brown leather, and she wore knee length brown leather boot's, fur on the front. A bow was clutched in one hand, a quiver of arrow's clutched in the other.**

**Merida looked over the jungle for a moment, before looking down, way, _way _bellow her, where a giant bear paced around the thick tree.**

**She put her hand under her hood and whistled, gaining the bear's attention. Merida crouched down and jumped-**

The Guardian's and kid's gasped. Even Pitch looked surprised.

**\- and landed perfectly on the bear's back, right into a saddle.**

**Buttercup gave a snort, before making her way through the thick brush.**

"Ohhh, it's just Buttercup." Tooth sighed in relief.

**Merida and Buttercup made their way to a large tree house. Expertly, the bear dug her claw's into the tree's bark and began pulling herself upwords with Merida holding onto the saddle.**

**A boy wearing a suit similar to Merida's, but with black fur instead of brown, with flame red hair looked down from where he sat in a high up branch sharpening a dagger.**

**"Hey, Mike." Merida said, pulling down her hood and revealing curly flame red hair.**

**"Hello, Meri." Mike said, smirking as his twin glared at him for the nickname.**

**Mike:**

**"The girl is Merida DunBroach, Expert Archer, Bear Rider, Bear Tamer, Highlander, Heir of DunBroach, and my twin sister. The bear is tamed and her name's Buttercup. The boy there is me, Mike DunBroach."**

**Merida looked at the position of the sun and, seeing as it was beginning to set over the sea, drew back her bow and the arrow tip suddenly burst into flame's. She aimed and let the arrow lose. It soared across the jungle and the ocean and then, as if it had hit the sky itself, red, orange and pink spread across from the sun as it set on the horizon.**

The kid's 'ooo'd, looking at Merida, Mike and Buttercup, who had now just appeared, in wonder.

Merida smirked.

**The screen changed to a forest that looked as if it were spring. The leaves were a light green and flower's were blooming everywhere.**

**A girl wearing tight purple armour, a short purple skir around her waist, her shinny blond hair in a braid that just touched the floor. She wore no shoe's and a frying pan was tucked under her arm. A green camelion sat on her shoulder and she rode on a white horse.**

**Flynn:**

**"As for me, Rapunzel, Pascal and Max, well, we left as well. We went to France. The one with the blond hair is Rapunzel Corona, Healer, Heir to Corona, Frying Pan Fighter-**

**Hiccup:**

**"Okay, you just made that up."**

**Flynn:**

**"Would you please let me continue? Thank you. Anyway, the horse is Maxumum. Camelion's Pascal."**

**Rapunzel took out her frying pan and pointed it at the ground. Flower's bloomed.**

"Oooo!" Sofie said, clapping her hands together.

Rapunzel smiled.

**The trio made their way back to where a small cottage stood in a clearing, decorated by flowers. On the roof, laily twirling a knife in his hand, was Flynn.**

**Flynn:**

**"That handsome guy on the roof-"**

**There's a series of snorts.**

**"-is me, Flynn Rider."**

**"Rapunzel." Flynn said, turning his head to look at the girl, "Want some apple pie?"**

"YES!"

**"Yes, please." Rapunzel said, slidding down from Max's saddle.**

**Max snorted, looking up at Flynn expectantly.**

**Flynn rolled his eyes and threw an apple at the horse, who caught it mid-air.**

**The screen once again changed, this time to a snowy land of the North Pole.**

**We go inside the Pole's Workshop, to see a white haired boy sitting on the railing, looking down at the working yeti's. Next to him, sat a brown haired girl, who looked to be about 13-14 year's old. A fairy hovered above them, her wing's blue blur's.**

**Emma:**

**"And _that_ is Jack Frost."**

The kid's gasped again

**"Spirit of Winter. I'm the girl next to him, Emma Overland-Frost. And that Snow Fairy there, that's Baby Tooth. Jack, Baby and I are the only one's that didn't leave the Pole. Mostly because we didn't have any real shealter, since Jack had lived at a lake until meeting the other's."  
**

**"I'm bored." Jack declared.**

**"I know." Emma said. Her brother had been repeating the word's all day.**

**Jack sighed and, after a moment, stood up. "I'm going for a fly."**

**"'Kay." Emma said, jumping down to help a Yeti re-paint a bunch of robot's from blue to red.**

**Jack and Baby Tooth flew out the window.**

**The screen changed to a town. Frost began running along the path and up the building's. A fish's bowl frost over, preventing it from reaching it's food. A man's paper work flew out the window. **

**Jack laughed as he flew up on the wind, Baby Tooth buzzing next to his head happily.**

The Guardian's smiled at each other. Jack, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel would make great Guardian's...

**Jack flew down and landed on a picket fence, just as a young boy, girl and dog exited the house. **

"That's me and Sofie!" Jamie exclaimed.

Sofie began clapping and giggling.

**The little girl tripped and fell into the snow.**

**"Mum! Sofie fell again!" Jamie called into the house.**

**"You okay, Sof?" their mum asked.**

**The boy grabbed his sled and began making his way out of the yard.**

**"Hold on, kiddo." his mum said, before plucking a hat on his head, "Don't want Jack Frost nipping your nose."**

**"Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie asked.**

**"No one, honey. It's just a midafore."**

Jamie winced, "You heard that?"

Jack nodded, his gave grim.

**"Hey!" Jack said, offended.**

**Jamie ran off with his friends, Claude and Caleb.**

"It's us!"

**"Just a midafore." Jack muttered angrily, grabbing some snow and making it into a ball and blowing onto it, making it blue.**

**He pulled his arm back and threw, hitting Jamie in the back of the head.**

"That was you!?"

**Jamie turned around in confusion, but then his brown eye's sparkled blue and he began laughing.**

**The boy grabbed some snow and threw it at Monty and then another at Pippa.**

**"Jamie Brunette, no fair!" Pippa said.**

**"You struck first!"**

"Nope, it was me."

**And so began the snowball fight.**

**Jack flew over their head's, laughing "Free for all!"  
**

**He got another hand full of snow and threw it.**

**A stray snowball went flying, hitting none other than Cupcake.**

**"I hit Cupcake." Pippa said, shocked and terrified.**

**"She hit Cupcake." Monty said.**

"Actually, it was me." Jamie admitted. Pippa glared at him.

**Jamie cowered under his slide as Cupcake moved forward, a snowman's head above her head, fuming angryily.**

**And then, quiet suddenly, she was hit in the face with a snowball.**

**The screen moved past the confused children, up a staff and to Jack, arm still in front of him in a throwing position.**

"That was you?!"

"Yes, we have established that most of the thing's that caused you confusion was me." Jack said, rolling his eye's, though he was smiling.

**The blue sparkled appeared in front of Cupcake's eye's. She began laughing.**

**The screen changed to the kid's, laughing happily as Cupcake chased them, also laughing, holding the snowman head above her.**

**"Hold on, it's slippy!" Jack said, freezing the ground in front of the kid's.**

"Jack!" Tooth said, her hands on her hip's.

Jack held his hands shoulder high in an 'I surrender' fashion.

**The kid's fell and Jamie landed on his sled, before slidding down the hill and into the town, the other kid's shouting after him. **

**Jack followed, creating an icy path for the young boy, who was screaming all the way, narrowly avoiding passerby's.**

"That was you?!"

"Okay, can we begin saying something _else_? Like, I don't know, 'You did that'?" Bunny asked.

**"Hold on kid, I got ya!"**

**"Wooooow, no, no, no!"**

**They swurved out onto the road, narrowly avoiding getting crushed by a snowplow-**

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!"

"Calm down, Tooth!"

"DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE? JAMIE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

"Well, yes, that is true, but he _wasn't _so..." Jack trailed off, wincing at the look on the Tooth Fairy's face.

"Tooth," North said, "Later."

Tooth huffed, but sat back down, but sending the Winter Spirit a glare.

**A truck skidded to a hault, a sofa falling out the back.**

**Jamie and Jack zoomed forward, into the town square and up onto a snow drift.**

**Jamie soared through the air and landed in front of a statue into the snow with an 'Oof!'**

**Jack landed on the statue, "Yeah!"**

**"Jamie! Jamie, are you alright?" the kid's asked, as they gathered around.**

**Said boy stumbled to his feet and began chatting excitedly, that is, until the sofa came over and hit him.**

The watchers winced.

**The kid's and Jack winced.**

**After a moment, Jamie's hand shot into the air, holding a tooth.**

**"Wow, a tooth!"**

**They began chatting excitedly about the Tooth Fairy, beginning to walk away.**

**"No..." Jack said, "Hey, what about all that fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy that was me- !" Jamie walked right through Jack.**

Jamie sighed sadly. He was a strong believer. He believed in anything and everything. The Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, Santa Clause, Big Foot, Dragons, Unicorns. But never, _never_, had he given a single thought to Jack Frost.

**Jack sighed sadly, before taking to the sky.**

And so the watcher's waited, as the next part loaded...

* * *

**This took me all day to write. Hope you liked it!**

**Again, if you want any type of song please put it in the review's. I'm not going to be going through WBFM 2's review's for songs so if you want one that hasn't been used yet, feel free to put it in.**

**Night's out!**


	3. Shadow in the Woods

_Chapter Three:_

_Shadow in the Woods  
_

**The screen came back on.**

**We see the Pole, chistmas lights flashing merrily, a light drizzle of snow coming from the sky, Manny shinning bright in the night time air.**

**A christmas tree, it's golden star almost touching the high cieling, stood in the center of the room. Jack sat chatting happily with Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida. Toothless was dozzing by the warm fire. Mike and Emma were playing chess (Mike losing spectacuarly), Astrid was talking to Bunny and Fishlegs, Tooth was chatting none-stop to Heather, who didn't really seem to know what she was saying. And Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut were trying to have a conversation with Sandy, but they had no idea what the Sandman was trying to say.  
**

**"I'M BACK!" **

The watchers jumped.

**North strod into the room, his face red with the cold. He hung up his hat and jacket, before plopping down onto the couch. "Time for presents!"**

"Awesome! We get to see what we get for Christmas!" Jack exclaimed.

**The group began searching for the presents.**

**After they were done, Toothless was playing with a red rubber ball, Astrid was admiring her new and improved magic axe, Hiccup had a bunch of new books, penciles and notebooks, Jack had a new video game, Rapunzel had a new painting kit, and so on.  
**

**A yeti brough out a radio. Tooth squealed, zoomed over- her little fairy's following- and turned it on. He found a channel. "Oh, this sounds good!"**

The Seasons and Guardians smiled.

**The Seasons smiled. It was only instuments- no singing.**

**Hiccup didn't hesitate. He got up, grabbed Astrid's hand and began dancing with her.**

**Flynn and Rapunzel did the same. **

**Tuffnut hesitated, before offering his hand to Heather, who smiled at took it.**

**Fishlegs and Snotlout began fighting over Ruffnut, who groaned.**

Ruffnut sighed and shook her head. If only Eret son of Eret was still alive...

**Jack smiled and took Emma.**

**Mike shrugged and began dancing with Merida.**

**Sandy gave Tooth a little bow and offered his hand. Tooth smiled and took it.**

**Hiccup:**

**"Lately I been, I bee losing sleep.**

**Dreaming about the things we could be."**

**Flynn:**

**"But baby, I been, I been praying hard.**

**Said, No more counting dollars,**

**We'll be counting stars."**

**Jack:**

**"Yeah, we'll be counting... stars."**

**Hiccup took Astrid around the hips and lifted her up, spinning around and placing her back down. Astrid whooped.**

**Flynn spun Rapunzel around, who laughed happily.**

**Jack grinned and lifted Emma off her feet, holding only onto her arms and spinning her around. Emma laughed, eyes filled with joy.**

**Merida grinned and flipped over her brothers head, spun his around, making his dizzy, and pushed him onto the floor. Mike shook his head, grinning at his smirking sister.**

**Hiccup:**

**"I see this life like a swingin' vine,**

**Swing my heart across the line.**

**In my face is flashing signs.**

**Seek it out and ye shall find."**

**Jack:**

**"Oh, but I'm not that old."**

**Flynn:**

**"Young! But I'm not the bold."**

**Hiccup:**

**"And I don't think the world is sold,**

**On just doing what we're told."**

**Astrid:**

**"I feel something so right**

**With doing the wrong thing."**

**Merida:**

**"And I feel something to wrong**

**With doing the right thing."**

**Rapunzel:**

**"I could lie, could deny, could lie."**

**Jack:**

**"Everything that kills me-"**

**All:**

**"-Makes me feel alive."**

**Hiccup:**

**"Lately, I been, I been losing sleep.**

**Dreaming about the things that we could be."**

**Flynn:**

**"But baby, I been, I been praying hard.**

**Said no more counting dollars,**

**We'll be counting stars."**

**All:**

**Lately, I been, I been losing sleep.**

**Dreaming about the things we could be.**

**But baby, I been, I been praying hard.**

**Said no more counting dollars,**

**We'll be- we'll be counting stars."**

**Hiccup:**

**"I feel the love,**

**And I feel it burn.**

**Down this river, every turn."**

**Big Four:**

**"Hope is our four letter word."**

**Jack:**

**"Make that money, watch it burn."**

**All:**

**"Oh, but I'm not the old.**

**Young! But I'm not that bold."**

**Astrid:**

**"And I don't think the world is sold,**

**On just doing what we're told."**

**Mike:**

**"And I feel something so wrong**

**With doing the right thing."**

**Flynn:**

**"Could lie, could deny, could lie."**

**Jack:**

**"Everything that drowns me-"**

**Hiccup:**

**"-make's me wanna fly."**

**Astrid:**

**"Lately, I been, I been losing sleep.**

**Dreaming about the things that we could be."**

**Jack:**

**"But baby, I been, I been praying hard.**

**Said no more counting dollars-"**

**All:**

**"-We'll be counting stars.**

**"Lately, I been, I been losing sleep.**

**Dreaming about the things that we could be.**

**But baby, I been, I been praying hard.**

**Said no more counting dollars,**

**We'll be- we'll be counting stars."**

**Jack:**

**"Take that money,**

**Watch it burn.**

**Sink in the river,**

**The lessons I've learned."**

**Big Four:**

**"Take that money,**

**Watch it burn.**

**Sink in the river,**

**The lessons I've learned."**

**Seasons and Helpers:**

**"Take that money,**

**Watch it burn.**

**Sink in the river,**

**The lessons I've learned."**

**All:**

**"Take that money,**

**Watch it burn.**

**Sink in the river,**

**The lessons I've learned."**

**Jack:**

**"Everything that kills me...**

**Makes me feel alive."**

**Hiccup and Astrid:**

**"Lately, I been, I been losing sleep.**

**Dreaming about the things that we could be."**

**Flynn and Rapunzel:**

**"But baby, I been, I been praying hard.**

**Said no more counting dollars,**

**We'll be counting-"**

**All:**

**"-Stars.**

**Lately, I been, I been losing sleep.**

**Dreaming about the things that we could be.**

**But baby, I been, I been praying hard.**

**Said no more counting dollars,**

**We'll be- we'll be counting stars."**

**Boys:**

**"Take that money,**

**Watch it burn.**

**Sink in the river,**

**The lesson I've learned."**

**Girls:**

**"Take that money,**

**Watch it burn.**

**Sink in the river,**

**The lessons I've learned."**

**Big Four:**

**"Take that money,**

**Watch it burn.**

**Sink in the river,**

**The lessons I've learned."**

**All:**

**"Take that money,**

**Watch it burn.**

**Sink in the river,**

**The lessons I've learned."**

**The music stopped.**

**Grinning and panting, the dancers sat down.**

**"I'm going to the toilet." Rapunzel said, before getting up and walking out the room.**

**After a moment, Flynn nudged Jack, gaining his, Hiccup, Astrid, Mike, Merida, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut's attention.**

The Guardian's brows creased, looking at the ex-Thief suspiciously.

**Flynn gestered with his head to a secluded corner, hidden in the shadows.**

**Frowning, they followed him over.**

**"What-"**

**"Shh!"**

The kids looked at the spirit curiously, so were Rapunzel, Fishlegs, Toothless and Heather.

Flynn squirmed under their gaze's. He was a over 300 years old Spring Spirit for gods sake, and he felt like a naughty child! And he was an ex-theif. But _boy _was Tooth gonna kill him. Maybe Rapunzel and Sandy too.

**Flynn made sure the others weren't looking before pulling something out from under his shirt. **

**"I dare ya." he said, holding the bottle for them to see.**

**Hiccup gasped. "How did you _get _that?"**

**"Stole if from the cellar."**

**"North's got a cellar?"**

**"He's Russian, Jack."**

North's eyesbrows shot up. How did he find out about that cellar?! Only Phil the Yeti knew and that was by accident!

**"Ah."**

**Flynn shook the bottle of beer teasingly. "Let's drink it."**

"FLYNN RIDER!" Tooth shouted, her face flushed red with rage. She was hover about her seat, wings buzzing like an angry queen bee's.

Flynn leaned away from her, holding his hands in an 'I surrender' fashion, eye's darting back and forth.

Rapunzel was gaping at the screen.

"Guys, that could be _really _dangerous-"

"It was only one bottle, Fishlegs." Snotlout snorted.

"I didn't even like it." Hiccup said.

"You actually _drank it_?!" Tooth shouted, turning to Hiccup, who's eyes widened in fear. "HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO _STUPID_!?"

"Wait, how do you know my middle name?"

"Tooth, calm down." Bunny said, raising his hands in a calming motioin, "You can shout later, when it's break. Okay?"

Tooth took a deep breath, nodded, and sat down, glaring at the one's who Flynn had assembled.

"... how _do _you know my middle name?"

**"I don't know, Flynn." Astrid said, eyeing the bottle.**

**"Come on, Astrid." Flynn grinned, "You guys have _never _had any beer and your over three hundred years old. I had my first drink when I was ten!"**

**"Yes, but you where a stupid, runaway orphan with no one to tell him no. What do you expect?" Mike said.**

**Flynn glared at him. "You don't have to drink it if you don't want to-"**

**"Bye." Hiccup said. He began walking away, but Snotlout grabbed his arm and pulled him back.**

Tooth glared, "He just said he doesn't have to drink it if he doesn't want to."

Snotlout shrugged sheepishly.

**"Oh, no, your drinking." Snotlout said.**

**Hiccup sighed, resinged to his fate. "Alright, fine."  
**

**Flynn handed Hiccup the bottle first.**

**The boy sighed and raised it to his lips.**

**The screen changed to the next day.**

**"Owwww." Merida groaned, rubbing her head. She had a nasty hangover. She distantly remembered them sneeking down to the cellar to get more.**

Fishlegs looked at Snotlout, raising an eyebrow. "Only _one _bottle?"

Snotlout shrugged, "Alright, maybe a few dozen."

Tooth crossed her arms furiously.

**"We better get home." Mike said, when he saw her. He was holding an ice pack to his head. **

"I thought you said you had banged your head on the bed frame." Bunny said.

"I lied."

**Hiccup and Astrid came in next, both their face's bright red and their hair a mess.**

**"What's with the blush-" Jack, who was holding his head, cut himself off, his eye's widening as the two Vikings looked anywhere but at them. "_You didn't_."**

North frowned. "Didn't do what?"

Bunny, snickering at the bright faces of Hiccup and Astrid, leaned over and whispered in the Russian's ear.

North's jaw dropped. "_Oh_."

**Hiccup gave an uneasy, obviously fake laugh, "We better get home. Bye."**

**He grabbed Astrid's hand and they bolted.**

**"_Wow_." Merida said, so shocked she had temporarley forgotten about her hang-over "Didn' expect tha'."**

**Mike snorted, "'Bout time, though. They've liked each other for 315 years as far as I'm concerned. Maybe 310. Don't really know."**

**Screen changed to show Hiccup and Astrid landing in the cove.**

**Hiccup jumped off Toothless, gave Astrid a nervous smile, and went out for a walk.**

**Astrid watched him go with a small frown, still ontop of Stormfly. She placed a hand on her stomach. She felt as if she had a flu.**

Rapunzel hummed worridley, "Do you still feel sick?"

Astrid nodded, "Yeah, a little."

"I'll check you out when we're finished." Rapunzel promised.

**He jumped over a fallen tree, his boot crunching against the fallen leaves.**

**A shadow passed the screen.**

The watchers jumped.

**Hiccup spun around, frowning.**

**After a moment, he mumbled "Thought I saw something.", and continued on his way.**

**The shadow passed again.**

**Hiccup once again froze. His hand crept up to his sword handle, looking around for the shadow's sorce.**

**After another, longer moment, Hiccup dropped his hand to his said. "Must be this stupid hang-over." Scowling, he rubbed his temples and continued onward.**

Bunny frowned, slowly shaking his head. "Hang-over's don't do that, mate."

**And then the screen went black.**

"What happened?" Jack asked.

**Hiccup's scream was heard.**

The watchers gasped and waited anxiously for it to show what happened.

But they were forced to wait, as the next part loaded...

* * *

**There ya are. The song was _Counting Stars _by _OneRepublic _and suggested by _Palmtreesandream._ **

**Also, I'd like to say that, if you want, you can imagine the HTTYD characters look like they do in HTTYD 2, but I like to imagine them as the one's from HTTYD 1. **

_**What has happened to Hiccup? Why did I have them get drunk? And why, do say, is Astrid feeling a little sickly?**_

**Find out in the next chapters.**

**NightFury999 out!**


	4. Missing

**Very sorry for the late update, but my computer had broken and all that...**

**So... enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Four:_

_Missing_

**The screen came back on.**

**Show Astrid, Heather, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Snotlout walking through the woods, their dragons sniffing about.**

**"Hiccup!" Astrid called, her brow frowned in worry.**

The watchers looked at each other worriedly. How long had Hiccup been gone?

**"Here, dragon boy, dragon boy, dragon boy." Tuffnut said.**

**No answer.**

**"Where _is _he?" Heather mumbled.**

**"He's been missing for hours." Fishlegs said.**

**"And we've been searching for hours!" Snotout moaned.**

**Astrid glared at him, "You've been searching for ten minutes. _I've _been searching for hours."**

Snotlout crossed his arms, grumbling.

Astrid glared at him.

**Snotlout chose to ignore her.**

**"Find anything, Toothless?" Astrid asked.**

**The black dragon sniffed the ground and nudged away some leaves. He began to growl and whimper at the same time, his ears flat against his head.**

**"Toothless? What is it?" Astrid walked over to him and kneeled next to his head. She swept away the rest of the leaves.**

**To reveal Hiccup's Autumn Sword.**

"Oh no..." Tooth whispered, hand over her mouth.

Astrid grasped Hiccup's hand. Toothless whined.

**The screen changed to show Hiccup in a dark room.**

**His wrists were chained to the ceiling and his ankles chained to the floor, but, thankfully, he wasn't dangling. **

**His eye's fluttered open, unfocused and confused.**

**"W-Wha...?"**

**Hiccup blinked away the dizziness.**

**"Oh, _come on_." he groaned. A cherry-sized lump was on his forehead, adding to his hangover.**

Hiccup winced, rubbing his head. He wasn't looking forward to that.

**"Hello?" Hiccup called out into the blackness that surrounded him. "Anyone there?"**

**"Everyone is somewhere." a female voice spoke out.**

Pitch felt his breath catch. What was she _doing there? _He'd made sure...

**"Come out!" Hiccup demanded, despite being chained. "Show your face!"**

**"Alright." said the care-free voice.**

**And then out from the shadows came a girl, in her late teens. She had black hair that reached her shoulders and covered the right side of her face, sparkling grey eyes and pale skin. She wore black eye liner and black lipstick, along with a black t-shirt, black pants and knee-high black boots. Hiccup suit may have been black, but this was _can't-see-your-own-hand-in-front-of-your-face_ black.**

"Who's that?" Jack asked, "She looks goth."

"Well, yeah, a teenager that only wears black and has pale skin are usually known as goth." Hiccup said, rolling his eyes.

Pitch clenched his fists, trying to contain his anger. Not just at the girl, but also at the two spirits for calling her "goth." He only wore black and he wasn't... wait...

**"Um... hey." Hiccup said, a bit astounded. "Er... how's it hanging."**

Jack and Merida groaned.

"Worst. Pun. Ever." Flynn said, shaking his head.

Hiccup blushed.

**The goth girl raised an eyebrow at him. "That's a horrible pun."**

**"Yeah, I know." Hiccup said. "So, care to explain why him chained to the ceiling, strange girl I've never seen before?"**

**The girl laughed. "That was my... er... _boss's _fault. You've been kidnapped. He won't tell me why. Some cliche revenge story, I think."**

**"Ah..." Hiccup looked at her suspiciously. "And... _who _is your boss exactly?" **

**The goth girl shrugged. "Best I don't tell you. You'll find out eventually."**

**"Right, right." Hiccup said. "No that this hasn't been a... pleasant conversation, but... can I go home now?"**

"You did _not _just ask that." Astrid sighed.

Hiccup shrugged. "Worth a shot."

**The girl shook her head, smiling sympathetically. "_I _would let you go, but my boss would probably kill me, so..."**

**"Yeah, right, got it..." Hiccup sighed. "Should have known it wouldn't be that easy. Will you stop me when I try to escape?"**

**"Yes. It took a lot of planning for my boss to capture you. It was a _lot _easier than he suspected. He thinks you've gone rusty."**

"No we haven't!" Snotlout exclaimed.

**"Good to know." Hiccup muttered.**

**"Well... I better get going." the girl turned to leave. "Oh, and do me a favor and don't tell my boss that I was here."**

**"Wait! What's your name?" Hiccup asked.**

**The goth girl froze, hesitating.**

**"Timore. My name's Timore."**

Pitch sighed. What was he going to do with that girl?

**The screen changed to show Jack and Baby Tooth flying through the air, frowning in worry, looking down over the Autumn Forest.**

**"Where is he?" Jack muttered to himself. He sighed, looking at the position of the sun. "We better get back to the others."**

**The film skipped to show Jack landing in the Cove, where Astrid, Merida, Mike, Rapunzel, Flynn and the others were waiting.**

**"Any sign of him?" Rapunzel asked.**

**Jack shook his head. "Not one."**

**Toothless whined, his ears folding back on his head.**

Toothless whined now, snuggling closer to Hiccup's seat protectively. Who ever had taken his brother (and he had a pretty good idea who) he was going to pay! And if he harmed him, Toothless wasn't the most feared dragon for no reason.

**"Where could he be?" Merida asked, as if one of them had the ****answer.**

**"I don't-" Astrid suddenly cut herself off, holding her stomach with wide eyes. She bent forward, spluttering, and vomited.**

**"Ew, ew, ew!" Heather jumped out of the way.**

"Wow." Rapunzel said, before frowning at Astrid. "I think as soon as this parts over I should check you out."

Astrid nodded.

**"Aw, gross." Flynn said, looking away.**

**Astrid finished and straightened, holding her stomach and whipping her mouth. **

**Rapunzel was frowning. "Are you okay, Astrid?"**

**"Yeah, just a stomach flu." Astrid said.**

**"Hmm. Come on, I'll check you out and see if I have any medicine for you." Rapunzel said, gesturing for Astrid to follow her.**

**"But we have to find Hiccup!" Astrid protested.**

**"You won't be any use to Hiccup if your sick." Rapunzel pointed out.**

**Sighing in defeat, Astrid reluctantly followed the blonde.**

**"Don't worry, Astrid." Jack said. "We'll keep searching."**

Astrid smiled thankfully at the Winter Spirit.

**The screen changed back to Hiccup, struggling with his chains.**

**"Come _on_." he grunted, pulling on his chains in frustration.**

**"I don't believe that will work." said a cool voice from the shadows.**

"Oh, boy." Bunny groaned, before turning to glare at Pitch, who ignored him.

**Hiccup stopped struggling, frozen in shock. "No..."**

**"_Yes..._" and out from the shadows came none other than Pitch Black.**

"PITCH!" Jack growled, turning to glare at the Bogeyman. "YOU KIDNAPPED MY INVENTOR!"

Pitch rolled his eyes. "Obviously. Though, at the moment, I have not yet finished my plan. So I do not know _exactly _what my future self is going to do to the runt."

Toothless growled at him, causing Hiccup to instinctively put a calming hand on the dragons head.

**"_Pitch Black._" Hiccup said. "I thought you were frozen."**

**"I was." Pitch admitted. "But ice eventually melts and I, being immortal, of course survived."**

**"Ah." Hiccup said. "So... what are you gonna do with me?"**

**Pitch smirked, his eyes glinting, and leaned in close. "I'll cause you to suffer."**

"Okay, that's a bit obvious." Hiccup muttered.

**Hiccup glared. He opened his mouth and began to sing.**

**"He used to life awake counting breaths**

**Each one he used was one less left**

**Deep in his chest**

**The hope was gone**

**Of him getting out or him moving on**

**A hopeless song**

**Stirred in his head**

**Months at a time but he couldn't lie**

**He couldn't lie and he couldn't rhyme**

**Or express himself to save his life."**

**"Why are you singing?" Pitch asked, looking ****completely confused.**

**"He'd put his favorite records on**

**Innerparty and Linkin Park**

**He'd close his eyes and he'd sing along**

**But he'd never make it on his own**

**It's not the time and it's not the place**

**To have to eat your words**

**Cause it's not the fall and it's not the fail**

**It's what you do right afterwards**

**And at these words I hope you rise**

**Dig in deep and then choose a side**

**Grab the mic and you'll shock them all**

**With your steady hands and wild eyes**

**Wild fires deep inside**

**Torch them all and leave none alive**

**If some survive then tell your friends**

**A broken watch, a bad time**

**So here's my match, let's burn them all**

**Before the fall of man**

**It's time to stand or stand for nothing at all**

**I hope you bury this deep in your mind**

**It carries on**

**It's not like it was before**

**It never dies**

**So tell me now, what do you stand for?**

**Before the scars and the secrets you hide**

**I'll burn them all**

**It's not like it was**

**Your ghosts inside**

**So tell me now, what do you stand for?**

**Not long ago the darkest plce**

**Shadows live and light escapes**

**Empty hands and hollow eyes**

**That never give and only take**

**One mistake you'll come to see**

**Is how you doubted thoughtlessly**

**Is how you only recognize**

**The person that I used to be**

**So here's my match, let's burn it up**

**Take everything you can**

**Before you fly you know**

**you gotta learn to stand**

**And I've been there before**

**Their torches in hand**

**I'll steady my feet**

**And learn how to stand**

**And I'll burn alive **

**But you'll know who I am."**

**The screen changed to Rapunzel and Astrid, sitting in Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless's make-shift home, which they had made inside the Cove's walls.**

**Astrid was sitting on the kitchen counter, while Rapunzel went through her medical supplies.**

**"How long have you been feeling sick?" Rapunzel asked.**

**"Ever since the morning after Christmas." Astrid said, as Rapunzel took her temperature.**

**Rapunzel 'Hmmm'd and took out one of those things that doctor's use to listen to someones heart and pressed the cold metal against Astrid's chest, listening.**

**"Your heart seems good..." Rapunzel muttered. Her frowned deepened and she slowly moved it down to her stomach. Her eyes widened and she placed her hand on the Valkyrie's stomach, feeling.**

**Rapunzel swallowed, before removing the cold metal and putting it back in her bag.**

**"What is it?" Astrid asked.**

**Rapunzel turned around and stared at her, "Your- You and Hiccup-" she took a deep breath, steadying herself. "There is a tiny person growing inside of you."**

They gasped.

Hiccup hit the floor in a dead faint.

**A pause symbol appeared.**

_"Yeah... break time!" _came Night's voice.

* * *

**And... that happened. **

**So, I've been reading reviews and realized that Hiccup and Astrid having a baby is getting mixed feelings. In full honesty, I hadn't planned for that to happen at _first_ but it sort of just... happened. And that is probably what Hiccup would say.**

**Alright now, here's three little vote's for you guys: should the baby be a boy or a girl? Shall Jack fall in love with the mysterious Timore? And should I make a _fourth movie_?**

**Okay, so, Timore is Latin for "Fear" and yes, she is Pitch's daughter. Their back story will come to light as the movie continues. No, she is not exactly evil but she's not entirely good ether. Sorta like that Karai girl from the TMNT 2012 series, but it's only their personalities.**

**So, I hope you liked this chapter and feel free to post reviews and songs.**

**NightFury999 out! **


	5. Guardian Crystal

_Chapter Five:_

_Guardian Crystal_

All was silent.

"I'm... going to the bathroom." Jaime said. He and his friends and sister got up and two doors appeared- one with a blue boy and one with a pink girl.

"Hiccup?" Jack said, loooking down at the unconscious boy.

"Do you really think he's gonna answer?" Bunny asked, raising a furry eyebrow at the Winter Spirit. Jack shrugged.

Sighing, the white-haired boy stood from his seat and poked Hiccup in the head with his staff. "Hiccup? Hey, Hic, wakie wakie!" Jack sighed in annoyance. "Um... Hiccup! _Hiccup, your gonna be late for school!"_

Hiccup groaned. "Oh, _shut up_, Jack. We don't go to school!"

Jack grinned, as the auburn haired boy sat up, rubbing his head.

"So... what you gonna name the kid?" Jack asked.

Astrid hit him.

"Ow!" Jack said, before standing behind Emma, rubbing his bruised head.

The Valkyrie glared at him, before grabbing Hiccup and pulling him into a private room.

"Look, Hiccup..." Astrid sighed, leaning against the door. "I'm sorry-"

"Sorry?" Hiccup said. "Why are you sorry?"

"Your not... your not... upset?" Astrid asked.

"Upset?" said Hiccup. "Astrid this... is the best news I've ever heard."

"Really?" Astrid said, eyes wide.

Hiccup nodded. "Really."

Astrid grinned and kissed him. When they pulled back, they were both grinning.

"What gender do you think it'll be?" Hiccup asked.

"Hmm... girl." Astrid said, still grinning.

"Really? 'Cause, I think it'll be a boy." Hiccup said.

"I'm the one with it _inside _me." Astrid said, punching his shoulder lightly. They grinned.

A couple minute's later, everyone settled down.

**The screen came back on.**

**Show Jack, Rapunzel and Merida at Jack's lake. Merida was pacing, twirling her bow in her hand anxiously, while Rapunzel watched her and Jack stood in a tree, looking about.**

**"Do ya see _anythin'_?" Merida asked, looking up at the Winter Spirit.**

**Jack sighed, shaking his head. "Nothing." He jumped back down.**

**Rapunzel sighed, looking over the frozen lake sadly. "Where _is _he? It's been a month."**

"A _month_?" Astrid gasped. How much damage could Pitch Black do in a month?

**Merida growled in annoyance. "That's wha' we're all askin'."**

**Jack sighed again. He too was scared for the scrawny Inventor.**

"Hey! I'm not scrawny!" Hiccup protested.

"_Suuuure_." Jack said, nodding sarcastically.

**But what could he do if he didn't know where he was- or if he was even alive?**

**The screen changed to show Hiccup.**

The watchers gasped.

**The immortal boy was strapped down to a stone table, his wrists and ankles held by chains. His armor was gone, revealing his green shirt and brown leggings. He looked far skinnier and paler than before.**

**Hiccup struggled against his restraints, but knew it was useless. He didn't know what Pitch was going to do. He'd been in that dark room, chained to the ceiling, for what felt like forever, only ever getting a bottle of water every now and then.**

Toothless growled.

**The screen circled Hiccup as he continued to struggle weakly, and stopped to see Pitch in the background.**

**"No point struggling. You'll only cut open your wrists." **

**Hiccup gasped, his head shooting to look at Pitch.**

**He swore.**

**"Now, now." Pitch purred, "No need for that language."**

**He walked over to Hiccup and from his robes he took out a roll of duck-tape. Hiccup's eyes widened as the Bogeyman bit off a piece and placed it over his mouth.**

**"Now,what game should we play first?" Pitch asked, circling the table.**

"Game?" Fishlegs whimpered, "What does he mean by _game_?"

Hiccup swallowed. "Not sure I want to find out."

**Hiccup looked at him, unable to move or speak.**

**"Ah... how about..." Pitch paused dramatically and mockingly. "...Doctor?"**

Rapunzel gasped, Toothless jumped to his feet with an ear-bleeding roar, Jack dropped his staff, Merida's jaw dropped, Astrid's eyes widened in absolute terror.

"Oh... _god_." Tooth gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. "He isn't going to..."

Bunny swallowed. "I have a bad feeling he is."

Jamie and the other kids were looking at each other with wide, shocked eyes. Sofie, unable to understand, looked at her brother happily.

"Can I play doctor, too?"

"I- er... no, Sofie. Maybe later."

Sofie pouted.

**Hiccup's eyes widened.**

**He watched, helplessly, as Pitch opened a drawer and took out a box of wickedly terrifying tools.**

**The screen changed to show North, standing in front of the Globe.**

**"Have ya found him yet?" Bunny asked.**

**"It's so _weird_." Tooth said, hovering near the top of the globe. "It's as if he's completely vanished!"**

**They were looking for the green light that was Hiccup's, as they had been doing so much lately.**

"They can't find his light?" Heather said, "But how's that possible?"

"Pitch must have him someplace where his light can't be seen." Jack said reluctantly.

**Sandy sighs silently, shaking his head sadly. ****And then he looks up and spots the moon. The Sandman begins to point, trying to get the others attention, but they were to distracted.**

**He thinks he's got Tooth's attention and points a dreamsand arrow at the moon behind her. Tooth gasps and fly's to another part of the Globe, thinking she's spotted a green light. "Oh, never mind. It was just a trick of the light."**

**Sandy fumes silently, dreamsand coming out of his ears.**

**He lands on the ground beside an elf, grabs it's hat and shakes it, the bell ringing, gaining the Guardians attention.**

**Still glaring, he creates a dreamsand moon, points at it, and then at the real moon.**

**"Ah, Man in Moon!" North exclaims, "Sandy, why didn't you say something?"**

**Sand huffs.**

**"Manny," North continues, "What do we do?"**

The Guardians looked at each other hopefully. Could Manny be the answer?

**The Man in Moon shines his light over the floor and out came a crystal.**

The Guardians gasped.

"_Wow_," Jack said, "What is that?"

No one answered.

**The Guardians gasped.**

**"No, no, _no_." Bunny said. "Is he- he's really-?"**

**"He's choosing a new guardian." North said with wide eyes.**

The other's gasped.

**They waited, eyes wide with excitement, as the Guardian Crystal rose out of the floor. The moon shone on it and an image appeared. **

**Jack Frost.**

"_Jack_?" Tooth said.

_"Frost?" _Bunny exclaimed.

"Yeah, _Jack Frost_." Emma said, grinning. She wasn't that surprised. She turned to look at Jack, expecting him to be grinning, but was shocked to find that he was staring with wide eyes, his mouth forming a perfect 'o.'

**"Oh, no, no, no, no, no." Bunny said. "No. _He _can't be a Guardian! It's bad enough he lives here!"**

**"Bunny," North argued. "Jack is good boy. He-"**

**But what Jack was they never found out. The image changed. To Hiccup Haddock.**

The Guardians gasped.

_"Two?" _Tooth exclaimed. Never, _ever _have two Guardians been chosen at once.

**The Guardians gasped.**

_**"Two?"**_** Tooth exclaimed.**

Tooth blushed.

**"_Holy-"_**

**And it changed again. Merida DunBrouch.**

"_Three?!"_

**It changed again. Rapunzel Corona.**

_"FOUR?!"_

**"Oh my god." Tooth said, her hand over her mouth.**

**"Four." Bunny said, shocked. "_Four."_**

**"This be in legend." North muttered, voice covered in awe.**

**"So... who's gonna tell 'em?" Bunny asked.**

**The screen changed to show Hiccup, his black armor gone to reveal his long-sleeved green shirt and brown leggings, strapped down to a cold stone table. He groaned, blinking open his eyes. He gasped and began struggling with his binds. **

**Pitch laughed and walked out of the shadows, grinning down at the struggling boy.**

_**"Let me go, Pitch!" **_**Hiccup shouted, glaring at the Bogeyman.**

**Pitch's smirk only widened and he took a wickedly sharp dagger off a silver tray. Hiccup's eyes widened as Pitch held the dagger in front of him, the dark blade glinting in the little light.**

Toothless growled.

"You wouldn't." Rapunzel said, shocked.

**Pitch, still grinning, rolled up Hiccup's sleeve to reveal his forearm. He pressed the tip of the dagger onto the flesh, drawing crimson blood. Hiccup could do nothing but stare.**

**The screen went to the slightly open door to reveal Timore. She frowned as her eyes lingered on the blood trailing down Hiccup's arm, before she quietly closed the door and left.**

Pitch sighed.

**Timore walked down the dark hall and entered through a grey door. She sighed, leaning against the door and sliding onto the ground.**

**Timore:**

**"I'm so tired of being here...**

**Suppressed by all by childish fears...**

**And if you have to leave,**

**I wish that you would just leave.**

**Your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone.**

**These wounds won't seem to heal,**

**This pain is just to real.**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase.**

**When I cried,**

**You'd wipe away all of my tears.**

**When I'd scream**

**You'd fight away all my fears.**

**And you held my hand**

**Through all of these years.**

**But you still have...**

**All of me..."**

**Timore got to her feet and walked around her room- the only colors were black and grey. Just like everything else in this place.**

**Timore:**

**"You used to captivate me**

**By your resonating light.**

**Now I'm bound**

**By the light you left behind.**

**Your face, it haunt's...**

**My once peaceful dreams.**

**Your voice, it chased away...**

**All the sanity in me.**

**These wounds seem to heal,**

**This pain is just too real.**

**There's just to much that time cannot erase.**

**When I cried,**

**You'd be there to wipe away all of my tears.**

**When I'd scream,**

**You'd fight away all of my fears.**

**And You'd held my hand**

**Through all of these years.**

**But you still have...**

**All of me..."**

**Timore sighed and sat on her bed, looking at the wall were a window should be. How long had it been since she'd seen another color that wasn't dull? Besides that boys clothes of course.**

**Timore:**

**"I've tried so hard,**

**To tell myself that your gone.**

**But though your still with me,**

**I've been alone all along.**

**When I cried,**

**You'd wipe away all of my tears.**

**When I'd scream,**

**You'd fight away all of my fears.**

**And you'd held my hand**

**Through all of these years.**

**But you still have...**

**All of me...**

**... all... of me...**

**... all... of me...**

**All..."**

**Timore closed her eyes and buried her head in her knees.**

Pitch was looking at the screen in a mix of shock, confusion and, most of all, great sadness. Is that really how she felt? Why didn't she ever tell him?

**The screen changed back to the Torture Chamber, showing Pitch holding up a syringe. He squirted it a little, before looking down at the bleeding Hiccup, who glared at him, clenching his jaw.**

**Pitch grinned and injected the chemicals into Hiccup's neck. The boy twitched and gasped, trembling as pain ran through his very veins. **

"_What did you do to him?!" _Astrid shouted, on her feet and glaring at Pitch. Toothless roared.

Pitched shrugged helplessly. "How am _I _supposed to know? My plan isn't complete yet!"

**Hiccup collapsed on the stone table, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Pitch grinned and unstrapped him.**

The watchers looked surprised.

**The screen zoomed in to Hiccup's injured arm, as Pitch's laughter echoed in the background. He'd carved words into his arm.**

_**MINE.**_

Hiccup gasped, clutching his forearm where the soon-to-be-scars would be.

Toothless let out a furious roar and jumped to his feet, shooting plasma blast's at the Bogeyman who was forced to hide behind his chair.

"_HOW DARE YOU!" _Jack shouted, clutching his staff so hard his knuckles turned white. _"HOW FREAKING **DARE YOU!**"_

_"Jack, calm down." _Night said. _"You can knock the crap out of him later."_

Jack fumed, before reluctantly sitting back down, crossing his arms over his chest. Toothless grumbled, but also sat back down, resting his head in Hiccup's lap, who absently began stroking him.

And they waited as the next part loaded...

* * *

**Words (No ANs): 2,061**

**Bum bum buuuuum!**

**Song used: My Immortal- Evensucence**

**What will the chemical's do to Hiccup? What is Timore's and Pitch's backstory? **

**You'll have to wait to find out. Also, if you kill me, you will never find out what happens!**

**NightFury999 out!**


	6. Northern Lights

_Chapter Six:_

_Northern Lights_

**The screen came back on.**

**Astrid sat at the small kitchen table at Rapunzel's and Flynn's cottage, gently rubbing her stomach, her eyes downcast.**

**"Are you alright, Astrid?" Rapunzel asked, as she sat across from the Valkyrie.**

**Astrid sighed, slowly shaking her head. "No. I've just found out I'm carrying a baby and the father just so happens to be missing."**

**Rapunzel looked at her sadly. "We'll find him."**

**"But what if we don't?" Astrid asked. "What if my kid grows up without a dad?"**

Astrid took a deep breath, grasping Hiccup's hand in hers. Hiccup smiled sadly at her, hesitated, and kissed her on the cheek. Astird looked at him and gave him a small smile.

**"Don't think like that." Rapunzel said, her eyes narrowing. "We _will _find him, Astrid. You just have to have faith."**

**Astrid looked down, her hand still resting on her soon-to-be swollen stomach. "Yeah... faith."**

**The screen changed to show Hiccup, chained to a chair in his cell. His green eyes fluttered open and he groaned, blinking in confusion. When his vision came into focus, he tried to move, wincing in pain. His injuries had been treated and some of the worst had been bandaged, but he had been given nothing to ease the pain.**

**"Ah, so your finally awake." came Pitch's voice. **

**Hiccup's eyes hardened into a glare, as Pitch came out of the shadows to stand in front of the boy. His glowing yellow eyes stared into the boys bright green ones. He was smiling.**

"Wait, you were watching him sleep?" Flynn asked, looking at Pitch weirdly.

Pitch shrugged. "Apparently."

"That's so creepy!" Hiccup said. "I mean, I know your the Boogeyman, but that is just... _weird_."

"But I do it all the time!"

"That's _worse_!" Hiccup said.

Jack fell out his seat, rolling on the floor in hysterical laughter.

Pitch glared, growling low in his throat.

**Reaching into his robes, Pitch Black took out a remote, before pressing a button. "Enjoy the film." he said with a laugh, before vanishing into the shadows.**

**A white screen lit up in front of Hiccup. A machine with mechanical arms descended from above him. Two of the thicker arms grabbed the sides of his head, forcing him to look at the screen. Another two arms, a lot thinner then the others, attacked themselves to his eyelids, forcing them to open. Hiccup's eyes began to water, as he stared, his heart pounding against his ribs, unable to look away from the screen.**

**3, 2, 1. **

**And the chemicals injected into his vain's began their work.**

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Jack yelled, once again facing Pitch.

"I don't know."

"Did you sedate him?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't know."

"Did you put him in some sort of horrible pain?" asked Fishlegs.

"I don't know."

"Did you make him watch his greatest fear over and over again?" asked Flynn.

"_I don't know!_"

**The screen changed to show Emma, watching as North carved a block of ice into a toy airplane. **

**"Hey, North?" she said.**

**"Hm?"**

**"If Manny and Sunny created us, what created them?"**

**North froze, his eyebrows raising. Slowly, he lowered the ice airplane and leaned back in his seat, hand moving to his bearded chin. "I... never really thought of it. What's with curiosity all of sudden?"**

**Emma shrugged. "I don't know. I just wonder, I suppose."**

**North gave a small laugh, before admitting. "I don't know who created Manny and Sunny. I never really thought about it. You should ask Sandy, maybe he know's something." He gave the ice airplane a little push and it began zooming on the ice ramp, taking flight and flying around the room, North laughing in enjoyment. **

Jack, despite his anger towards Pitch, found it in himself to laugh alongside the screen North and the real North, Emma, Jaime, Pippa, Sofie, Claude, Caleb, Cupcake, Monty and the other teens, as they watched the ice plane fly around the room.

**The ice plane flew over to the door and- BANG! Phil the Yeti opened the door, and the ice airplane went flying into a million piece's, spreading out across the floor.**

"NO!" Jack exclaimed, slamming his fist dramatically on his armrest. "It was so young!"

Ruffnut wiped away a tear, while Tuffnut sobbed away beside.

"So- so young!" Tuffnut lowered his voice to a whisper. "_So beautiful._"

**North gasped. Phil gasped. Emma put a hand to her mouth. North made a weird sound of despair. Phil copied.**

**North sighed. "How many time's have I told you to knock?!"**

**Phil began talking in very fast Yetish. Emma frowned in confusion, not understanding the language. North's eyes widened in surprise.**

**"The Globe?"**

**He grabbed his dual swords and followed Phil out of the workshop to the Globe, Emma following behind. They walked past panicked Yeti's and Elves.**

**"Move, move, your little pointy heads. Why are you always under boot?"**

"Hey, it's not their fault their tiny, North." Jack said.

The Elves nodded in agreement, their bells jingling.

"Besides, I think their rather cute." said Rapunzel.

"You think everything's cute." Merida muttered, rolling her eyes.

**North and Emma stopped in front of the Globe. The golden lights that dotted it's surface were flickering. North's eyes narrowed.**

**A shadow zoomed across the floor, causing a group of elves to fall over in terror. Pitch's shadow loomed across the wall. Black sand moved across the globe and erupted at the top.**

**And everything was silent.**

**"I should have known." North muttered, his massive hands clutching his swords. He turned to Phil.**

**"Prepare cookies and eggnog. We're calling other Guardians." North reached over, grabbed a lever, twisted it and pushed it into the desk.**

**The Northern Lights erupted out of the tip of the globe, dancing across the sky, calling the others to the Pole.**

And they waited as the next part loaded...

* * *

**Alright, I know, super short chapter, but another is coming soon!**

**I've got big, BIG plans for this story and it is now official- there will be a fourth movie!**

**Also, I need name's for the baby. Give both girl and boy names, please, because I still haven't chosen what gender it should be.**

**Night's out!**


	7. Stained Black

_Chapter Seven:_

_Stained Black_

**The screen came back on.**

**"It is official." North said, pacing in front of the other three Guardians and remaining Seasons. "Pitch is back."**

**"Pitch? So it was him who took Hiccup?" Tooth asked.**

**Toothless gave a sort of growl slash whimper.**

Hiccup petted the anxious dragons head reassuringly.

**North nodded. "Must have been."**

**Jack, Merida and Rapunzel looked at each other. North had just told everyone what was happening.**

**"And Man in Moon wants us the become Guardians... _why_?" Jack asked, looking at North.**

**North shrugged helplessly. **

Merida rolled her eyes. " Real helpful, North."

**Rapunzel opened her mouth to say something, when one of Tooth's fairy's came flying through the window and up to Tooth, squeaking rapidly. **

Tooth gasped, her hands going to her mouth, violet eyes widening.

"Tooth? What is it?" Hiccup asked.

She didn't answer, instead shaking her head slowly.

**Tooth gasped, her hands going to her mouth, violet eyes widening.**

**"Tooth? What did she say?" Bunny asked.**

**"He's... he's attacking Tooth Palace."**

The watchers (save Pitch) gasped.

"Okay, _this _part I know."

**"To the sleigh!"**

**The screen changed to show Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, Flynn, Buttercup, Max, Toothless, Emma, Mike, Bunny, Tooth, North, and Sandy in the sleigh, Astrid on Stormfly, Snotlout on Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut on Barf and Belch, Fishlegs on Meatlug and Heather on Windshear, exiting a portal and coming to the chaos that was Tooth Palace.**

"Oh no..." Bunny said, eyes wide.

**Nightmares raced across the skies, swallowing Tooth Fairies and holding them captive in their stomachs.**

**"Their taking the Tooth Fairies!" Jack exclaimed. He jumped up and grabbed Baby Tooth before she could be swallowed, who had been over visiting, and landed back in the sleigh. **

**"Are you okay little Baby Tooth?" **

**Baby Tooth nodded, curled up in Jack's palm.**

Baby Tooth sighed in relief, slumping against Jack's shoulder.

**"You drive." North said, pushing the rains into Jack's hands.**

"Are you _mental?!" _Bunny exclaimed.

**North drew his twin blades and swung, destroying a Nightmare. Empty tooth box's landed in the sleigh. Bunny picked one up.**

**"Their taking all the teeth!"**

Tooth gasped again, eyes wide and fearful.

**Jack landed the sleigh clumsily, causing everyone inside to sprawl out. The Riders landed around them.**

**Tooth zoomed out, looking around. "They- They've taken my fairies."**

**Baby Tooth squeaked sadly, causing Tooth to sigh and cup her in her hands. "At least one of you is alright."**

**An evil laugh rang out through the Palace.**

**"Well, well, well. The whole group... all in one place. I'm a little flattered." **

"Pitch." Bunny growled.

Jaime and his friends looked at each other fearfully.

**The group drew their weapons, looking around. Pitch appeared above them.**

**"Did you like my show on the globe, North?" Pitch asked. "It got you all together, didn't it?"**

**"Pitch!" Tooth shouted, flying towards him. "You better give my fairies back right this second!" **

**Pitch vanished into the shadows and reappeared somewhere else. "Or what? You'll put a quarter under my pillow?" He chuckled.**

**"What have you done with Hiccup?" Jack yelled, icy blue eyes narrowed into an angry glare.**

**"Oh, him? I don't believe he's 'Hiccup' anymore." Pitch said, grinning.**

**"_What did you do to him?!" _Astrid shouted. Toothless roared.**

**"Just made him a bit, you know... blacker."**

Hiccup frowned, confused.

**The group frowned in confusion.**

**Pitch chuckled. "Nero?"**

**And out of the shadows... came Hiccup. But it wasn't Hiccup.**

**His once auburn hair was black, his once green eyes bright red, his skin pale, wearing pitch black armor and in his hand a pitch black sword. He had a smirk on his face. It wasn't that friendly, cheerful face that was Hiccup's. No, it was the cold, sickly amused face of Nero.**

The watchers gasped. Even Pitch's eyes widened slightly.

"Hiccup... what did he do to you?" Rapunzel asked.

Hiccup slowly shook his head, unable to tear his eyes away from his unforgivable future.

**"Hiccup..." Astrid gasped.**

**"He's not _Hiccup _anymore." Pitch said, smirking. He laid a hand on Nero's shoulder. "Now, he is Nero. The Spirit of Shadows. And he's _mine_."**

**"No..." Jack said. "Change him back!"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't."**

**Jack screamed, raising his staff, shooting a spike of ice at Pitch. He and Nero vanished into the shadows, Pitch's laughter echoing throughout the palace.**

**They reappeared on another ledge. The palace around them began crumbling, little bits of dust falling.**

**"What's happenin'?" Merida asked.**

**"Didn't they tell you?" Nero asked. His voice was mocking and cold. It sent shiver down their spines.**

**"Apparently, they didn't." Pitch said, amused. "There's a little hitch to being a Guardian. When all the children's belief in you vanishes..."**

**"Little by little... so do they." Nero finished, his smirk widening.**

**"Well, we better go." Pitch said lazily. "Things to do, place's to be. Ta ta!"**

**"No, wait!" Astrid shouted.**

**But they were gone.**

**Jack screamed again, slamming the bottom of his staff into the ground. Ice spread out around him, causing the others to back up to avoid falling over.**

**North slowly stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. Jack hung his head.**

**The screen changed to Merida in her bed at the Pole. She frowned in her sleep, fidgeting. The screen zoomed in on her temple, entering her mind.**

**Her dream was being interrupted. Memories of her past life were flashing before her eyes in split seconds. And then suddenly... they were all gone.**

The watchers looked at each other, confused.

**Merida awoke, slowly sitting up in bed. What was that? Maybe she should to tell Mik... Mi... who?**

Mike gaped, looking at his twin in rising horror.

"Why- why can't I remember him?" Merida asked.

"I... I don't know." Rapunzel said, just as dumbfounded as the rest of them.

And they waited, anxiously, as the next part loaded.

* * *

**Another rather short chapter, but this is all I could fit in without giving too much of the plot away. Next chapter, they do the Tooth Hunt bit from Rise of the Guardians. I love that bit :D**

**Okay, again, I need names, both boy and girl (still haven't decided what gender), for the baby.**

**Night out!**

**P.S. Told yeah it would come sooner than usual. Two updates in one day!**


	8. Of Teeth and Songs

_Chapter Eight:_

_Of Teeth and Songs_

**The screen came back on.**

**"I don't understand." Mike said. "Why don't they remember us?"**

"They?" Hiccup said, frowning.

**The screen showed Jack, Merida and Rapunzel sitting on the couch, looking confused.**

Tooth paled. "Oh no..."

"But... but why's this happening?" Jack asked. He didn't want to forget his friends. They were his family.

**"I think," Bunny spoke up. "That it's because Hiccup's got no memory. You four are some how connected, I don't know how or why, but you are. Since Hiccup lost all his memory, you've lost some of yours, thankfully not all of it and thankfully your not hypnotized... hopefully."**

**"Who are you?" Rapunzel asked, frowning at Flynn. **

Flynn gaped.

**Flynn gaped, looked at Rapunzel, then Bunnymund, then Rapunzel again. He did a weird hand gesture, then looked at Bunny. "Is there a way to reverse it?"**

**"Is far as I know, no." Bunny said. "But maybe if we get their baby teeth, they'll remember everything."**

Jack, Merida and Rapunzel perked up, looking at each other hopefully.

**"Teeth?" Merida asked.**

**"But all the teeth were taken by Pitch." Astrid pointed out.**

**"We'll get their memories back in time." North aid, turning to Tooth. "But right now, we collect teeth."**

**The screen changed to the group in a town, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. **

**"Stay out of my way, Frostbite." Bunny said. "I've got teeth te collect."**

**"Is that a challenge, Cottontail?" Jack asked, grinning at him. **

**"You don't want to race a rabbit, mate."**

**"This-" North jumped into a chimney. "-is going-" he popped out, before jumping into another one. "-to be-" he burst out in a cloud of black soot. "-EPIC!"**

"Oh, boy." Tooth said, grinning at the screen.

**The screen showed Tooth, hovering around excitedly. "Oh, there's one there, and there- their every where!" She flew forward, only to bump into a build board of a smiling person with brilliant white teeth.**

**"Are you okay, Tooth?" Jack asked, chuckling at her.**

**"Yeah, it's just been a long time since I've been out on the field." Tooth said sheepishly.**

**"And how long is a long time?"**

**"Four hundred and seventy years, give or take." Her vision zoomed into a window and under a child's pillow, revealing a tooth. She squealed and zoomed forward.**

**The screen changed to show North in a bedroom, taking two teeth out from under two pillows, whispering excitedly "Twins!"**

**Bunny appeared besides a boys bed, a load of teeth in his palm. The boy had his mouth open, revealing an almost toothless mouth. Bunny looked at the pair of ice skates hanging on the wall, grinning.**

**Rapunzel landed silently in a kids room, taking a tooth from under the pillow. She climbed out the window, only for Merida to appear out of no where and grab the tooth off her.**

"Merida!" Rapunzel said, glaring at the red head, who smiled at her sheepishly.

**Screen showed Jack, half through a window, before he looked up in surprise to see Bunny, holding a tooth up and chuckling evily at him. **

**Show Jack's annoyed face, and he shot a bit of ice at him. Bunny's cries are heard off screen.**

Bunny grumbled, crossing his arms, while the others stifled their giggles or just full out laughed. Even Pitch couldn't help but crack a smile at it.

**North picked a tooth up and began making his way towards the window, only to fall down suddenly as a hole appeared. The screen moved downwards to reveal North and Bunny trapped in one of his rabbits holes, squished together.**

**Sandy entered through the window and picked up the tooth. _"No- Sandy, that's my tooth!" "Sandy!"_**

The Seasons, Helpers, children and Tooth chuckled, watching as Sandy grinned in triumph.

**Tooth reached under a pillow to retrieve a tooth, only to pull out a mouse. Baby Tooth punched the mouse, and began kicking him.**

**"Hey, hey, little trooper." Tooth said, pinching Baby's wings and pulling her back. "He's one of us."**

**The mouse took off its green hat and threw it onto the ground, stomping on it before walking away in a huff, all the while squeaking angrily.**

**Screen changed to North climbing out of a window, holding a tooth in his large hand. It was suddenly snatched away by a furry paw. "Hey!"**

**Bunny grinned, holding the tooth high and shouting in triumph as he leaned back on the roof. Ice suddenly appeared under him and he slipped down. He passed Jack, who took the tooth from his hand.**

**"Yes!" Jack said, only for an arrow to pin his sleeve to the the roof. Merida jumped over him and grabbed the tooth, before jumping over to the next roof. As soon as she landed however, Rapunzel ran past her and grabbed it out of her hand, but then Sandy appeared and wiped the tooth away from her, catching it himself and floating away on his golden dreamsand cloud.**

**Screen changed to show them standing in front of Tooth, holding up red bags. Tooth grinned, buzzing excitedly. "You guys collect teeth and leave gifts almost as good as my fairies!"**

**Their grins fell.**

**"... you left the gifts, right?"**

**Screen changed to a store, showing the group standing in a line and getting change from a machine.**

"Bet that looked weird." Hiccup muttered to Toothless, who dragon-laughed in agreement.

**The screen changed to a dark hallway.**

The mood dropped abruptly.

**Hiccup- no, Nero- walked down the hall, his dark eyes looking around curiously. The hall was dark, just like everything else in this place. It was a little sad, actually.**

**"A million thoughts in my head..."**

**Nero stopped in his path, cocking his head to the side. What was that?**

**"Should I let my heart keep listening**  
**'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line..."**

**Blinking curiously, Nero walked towards one of the grey doors, where the voice was coming from, and cracked it open. It was a girl, one he'd never seen before. She was sitting on her bed, her back to him.**

**"Nothing lost but something missing..."**

**Her voice was beautiful, Nero decided. He'd never heard anyone talk like that before.**

Bunny blinked. "You don't remember singing?"

"We sing a lot." Rapunzel said sadly. "Pitch must have done it on purpose."

**"I can't decide.**  
**What's wrong, what's right,**

**Which way should I go?**

**If only I knew what my heart was telling me**  
**Don't know what I'm feeling**  
**Is this just a dream?**

**If only I could read the signs in front of me**  
**I could find the way to who I'm meant to be**  
**Ah oh, if only.**  
**If only...**

**Every step, every word,**  
**With every hour I am falling**  
**Into something new, something brave**  
**Into someone I-I have never been**

**I can't decide.**  
**What's wrong, what's right**  
**Which way should I go?**

**If only I knew what my heart was telling me**  
**Don't know what I'm feeling**  
**Is this just a dream?**

**If only I could read the signs in front of me**  
**I could find the way to who I'm meant to be**  
**Ah oh, if only.**  
**Yeah.**

**Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen.**

**Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?**

**If only I knew what my heart was telling me**  
**Don't know what I'm feeling**  
**Is this just a dream?**

**Ah oh...**

**If only I could read the signs in front of me**  
**I could find the way to who I'm meant to be**  
**Ah oh...**

**If only, yeah.**

**If only.**

**If only..."**

**Nero opened the door fully as the girl stopped, drawing her attention.**

**"Oh, hello." she said, surprised. "Can I help you?"**

**He blinked, confused. "You're voice has changed. How?"**

**"What?"**

**"You're voice." said Nero. "It was different a moment ago."**

**"Oh." the girl laughed, as if it were obvious. "No, I was just singing."**

**"Singing?"**

**"Yeah." the girl's smile faltered. "Don't you- don't you knowing singing."**

**Nero shook his head. "No. Can you sing to me?"**

**The girl smiled at him. "Of course. I'm Timore."**

**"Nero." said Nero, sitting down next to Timore. "What was that other song called?"**

**"If Only." Timore answered, before starting to sing again.**

**"In the growing night **  
**The moonlight shines down on my fears**  
**And adorns all my wretched sorrow**

**Let it sing with fright **  
**Entwine and immerse in our lives **  
**We can't stop their dance in the dark **

**The secrets you gave me **  
**Unravel into new meanings **  
**I can't see through the night**  
**Even so I will run blind **

**Lacrimosa once again **  
**I will love this world's beauty **  
**That is now gone **  
**Dead to my eyes**  
**It vanished that day **  
**Shattered at dawn **

**Don't let dreams show in your eyes **  
**Hide the light deeper inside **  
**With all the tears**  
**You should have cried **  
**Tormented heart, **  
**You're tainted by your own fears **

**Cutting through the night **  
**Are wheels of a phantom carriage **  
**That races from the dark as you wake **  
**Does it reach the light? **  
**You're left never knowing its fate **  
**'Cause you've been lured in the flames**

**Scream and cry **  
**'Till you die **  
**Plead and beg but you won't be heard (never)**  
**By the gods and their ruthless ways **  
**(God's and their ruthless ways)**  
**You're lucky if they're laughing **  
**Lacrimosa! **

**Next thing you know we will be firewood**  
**We'll be the ones burning down the town **  
**We will fade away **  
**And sins will drown **  
**Someday **

**Lacrimosa once again **  
**I will love this blood-soaked land **  
**Where I was born **  
**Once so carefree **  
**But that was before**  
**My world was torn. **

**You don't need His forgiveness**  
**Instead put your faith in me**  
**I'll count the days sullied by tears **  
**I won't forsake **  
**You or this world **  
**Till I break **

**Lacrimosa..."**

**Nero smiled at her. "It's very beautiful."**

**"Thank you." Timore said, giving him a small smile.**

**"What does 'Timore' mean?" Nero asked, after a moment.**

**Timore's smile fell and her eyes became sad. "Fear. It mean fear."**

**"Do you like your name?"**

**"No." Timore admitted. "My mother died giving me birth. My father named me."**

Pitch looked at his lap. He had never known that his daughter had hated her name. He thought she would be like him, he thought she would have loved to be called fear. Obviously, he was wrong.

**Nero looked at her blankly for a moment. "Then I'll call you Lacrimosa. If you wish, of course."**

**Timore looked at him, surprised. "Lacrimosa?"**

**Nero nodded.**

**Timore's lips twitched into a wide smile. "Yeah." she said quietly. "Yeah, I'd love that. Do you like your name?"**

**Nero shrugged. "It's fine. Besides, Master would not like me to change my name."**

Toothless let out a roar of fury and the others looked livid. Hiccup just looked like he was about to throw up.

**"Who say's you have to tell him?" Timore asked, but continued before he could answer. "Do you know any songs?"**

**Nero began shaking his head, before stopping. "There is one... just one, but I barely remember it..."**

**"Sing it to me." **

**"How do you sing?"**

**"How do you..." Timore shook her head. "You just do. Try."**

**Nero nodded hesitantly. He began to sing.**

**"Face down on a broken street,**  
**There's a man in the corner in a pool of misery.**

**I'm in a white van as a red sea covers the ground,**  
**Metal crash, I can't tell what it is,**  
**But I take a look and now I'm sorry I did."**

**"That's it!" Timore said, grinning.**

**Nero continued, a small smile on his lips.**

**"5:30 on a Friday night,**

** 33 good people cut down**

**I don't believe anymore**  
**I don't believe anymore**

**Face down on a pillow of shame,**  
**There are some girls with a needle trying to spell my name**

**My body's not a canvas**  
**My body's now a toilet wall**

**I don't believe anymore**  
**I don't believe anymore**

**Raised by wolves,**  
**Stronger than fear.**  
**Raised by wolves,**  
**We were raised by wolves.**  
**Raised by wolves,**  
**Stronger than fear.**  
**If I open my eyes,**  
**You'll disappear.**

**I don't believe anymore**  
**I don't believe anymore**

**Boy sees his father crushed under the weight**  
**Of a cross in a passion where the passion is hate.**

**Blue mink Ford, I'm gonna detonate and you're dead.**

**Blood in the house,**  
**Blood on the street,**  
**The worst things in the world are justified by belief**  
**Registration 1385-WZ**

**I don't believe anymore**  
**I don't believe anymore**

**Raised by wolves,**  
**Stronger than fear.**  
**Raised by wolves,**  
**We were raised by wolves.**  
**Raised by wolves,**  
**Stronger than fear.**  
**If I open my eyes,**  
**You'll disappear..."**

"Where did you hear this song?" Jack asked.

Hiccup swallowed. "I wrote it when I was little. I'd always hum it when I was sad or scared."

**For almost a full minute, Timore and Nero sat in silence. Then Timore spoke.**

**"Wolf."**

**"What?" Nero asked, confused.**

**"Wolf." Timore repeated. "That's what I'm calling you. You named me Lacrimosa; I name you Wolf. Just don't tell your- er- "Master." Okay?"**

**Nero nodded, smiling gratefully at her. He stood up. "I must be going now. I hope I see you again soon... Lacrimosa."**

**Timore smiled. "Same here. Wolf."**

**Wolf smiled at her, before exiting the room. **

"That was nice of you." Astrid said, leaning against Hiccup's shoulder. "Even when you've been turned evil, you're nice."

"I know." Hiccup said, smiling. "Aren't I brilliant?"

They waited as the next part loaded...

* * *

**Ha... ha ha... ha... hows it going?**


	9. Want A Rewrite? (Authors Note)

Hey, guys! Sorry if I'm disappointing anyone who thought this was a proper update, but I'd got a PM from _pokemonmasterfire _asking me to continue the Watching the Big Four Movie series.

Now, I _do _actually like this series, and I even remember how I'd wanted this to end. Over the years, I have skimmed through some of the chapters and, compared to my current writing skill, they are _horrendous._

When I first started this series, I was 12, and I think I was 13 when I last updated. As of now, I'm 15, and my writing- as you can probably tell from this note alone- has gotten a _lot _better (for example, I now know the difference between your and you're).

Anyway, I'm starting to consider rewriting this series entirely, but there's no official planning. The plots themselves will pretty much stay the same, with only minor changes. However, I have other stories that I'm currently writing, so there's no telling when I'll get to the actual rewrite, or if I'll do it at all.

I'll be putting up a poll on my profile on whether or not I should rewrite the Watching the Big Four Movie series. So, go take a look and, if you'd like me to rewrite the series, I'll see what I can do!

_-Toni42_


	10. Another Authors Note

Hey, guys! So you all voted for me to make a rewrite instead of just scrapping this thing entirely, which I'm actually quite surprised about. Looking back at these chapters, I have to sit back and just hold my head in my hands in despair.

Well, I haven't actually started writing the new version yet, but I'll most likely jump into it sometime this summer. Since you guys asked, I'll be keeping the original version up for you.

Also, to _UnitetheBigFour: _Thanks. My spelling has gotten a lot better.

And _Guest: _... No.

Anyway, I suppose I'll see you guys this summer. Bye!

_-Toni42_


End file.
